Crazy Little Thing Called Love?
by xXxLegalxXxAssassinxXx
Summary: BarrelxOC. There's a better summary inside. R'n'R! Please! T certain reasons. I suck at summaries. I was listening to Crazy Little thing Called Love by Queen as I typed this.....
1. From Bars to Graveyards

**A/N: It's short, kind of. But I like it, Barrel is 14, and he's kind of emo....But here comes Kellsie, a new girl. She might be emo too. But she's unknowingly pulling him out of this little rut he's been in for a few years. The other characters will appear later. And in this, Halloween town is bigger than what you saw in the movie. I 3 Barrel, that's why I wrote this...he's the smexx ^.^**

* * *

The lights were dim, and the music was slow. He liked it there. It was oddly serene. He was the only one there tonight. Normally; you couldn't find a place to sit. The Nightmare band was playing, just like they did every night.

Life wasn't great; he was only fourteen, so he wasn't allowed to drink alcohol. Usually he drank juice or soda, something sugary. Tonight he chose water. It had been a long time since Jack tried to conquer Christmas.

Lock and Shock were closer than ever, and he, Barrel, was tossed aside. Not here though, everyone at least acted like they liked him. Instead of beating him up and using him as a test subject, people smiled and talked to him.

Barrel looked at his mask lying on the table. Its stupid grin was mocking him. He was so transfixed on it; he didn't even notice someone walk up to him.

"May I join you?" a voice whispered from behind him. It startled him.

"Yeah sure." he nodded to the empty seat in front of him. Barrel thought she was really cute. He liked the way her brown eyes seemed to glow in the dull light.

"You're staring at me." her face was red. Barrel quickly turned away as he felt his face becoming hot.

"Yeah so? What's your point?" Barrel didn't mean to sound so rude.

"I'm sorry; I'm just going to go." She went to walk away.

"No please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so harsh." Barrel grabbed her wrist, and she winced slightly. He let go, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt this pretty new girl.

"What's your name?" she asked him, pulling her sleeves farther down. Barrel noticed how she did that every few minutes.

"Huh? Oh, I'm Barrel. What about you?" He didn't think she'd answer.

"I'm Kellsie, but most people have been calling me Kill…I'm not sure why though." she feigned a smile.

"Well Kellsie, where are you from?" Barrel asked as his trademark grin started to form… The first time in two years.

"Well, I don't really know, all I remember is this really bright light. Then I woke up a few days ago. And here I am." Kellsie smiled when she saw Barrel's face scrunch up.

"That's weird, so you don't remember anything about your past?" he asked scratching his head. Kellsie shook her head.

"Well, it's late, and I need to find a place to stay…" Kellsie's voice drifted off as she looked to the ground.

"Stay with me and my friends!" Barrel exclaimed as he stood up. Hopefully she'd say yes and he'd have someone to talk to tonight.

"I'd love to." Kellsie flashed a small smile.

Barrel held the door open for her. Barrel played with his mask as they walked toward his Tree-House. Kellsie peered out of the corner of her eye to find Barrel staring at her, again. She didn't smile often, but she could feel one trying to form.

Kellsie snatched Barrel's mask and started running. She giggled when she turned around to see him standing there, dumbfounded.

"Come on Barrel, don't you want your precious mask back?" Kellsie giggled again as she ran into the cemetery.

"Kellsie, where are you going?" Barrel chased after her, his large smile seemed to want to stay on his face. He was almost able to grab her, when she tripped, causing him to trip too.

"Hey Barrel." Kellsie smiled at the boy lying on top of her.

"Hey yourself. It looks like I win." Barrel picked up his mask.

"What did we trip over?" Kellsie looked at their feet to see a small headstone.

"This was never here before." Barrel said as his smile faded. He didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling about this headstone.

"Here Lies Our Beloved Ke…" Kellsie stopped reading. Barrel looked at her, and then finished reading the stone. He pulled her into a hug.

"You're just like me now." Barrel felt her hot tears on his neck. Kellsie sobbed for a few hours, and then she started laughing.

"Barrel, can I still spend the night with you?" Barrel stood up and stretched.

"Of course, we already agreed you were a while ago." Kellsie raised her arms up like a toddler wanting to be held by its parent. Barrel chuckled and picked her up.

"You can put me down Barrel; I don't need you to carry me." Kellsie said as Barrel carried her out of the graveyard.

"I know, but I want to." he smiled at her again. Kellsie's face suddenly felt hot, to hide the redness, she pulled Barrel's mask over her face.

Jack Skellington and his ghost dog Zero looked out his bedroom window at the two teenagers. He'd seen everything. He tilted his head to the side and smiled. _'Maybe Barrel won't be so down now.'_ He thought.

* * *

**So what did you think? Reviews please, and whether you like it or not, there will be more chapters......I just wish I could draw, I've got sooo many pictures in my head...well that's all for this chapter**

**btw. I 3 Barrel  
**


	2. Sweet and Bloody Sensations

**A/N: Yay chapter 2!!! This chapter is darker than the last.**

**I don't own Barrel, Jack, Zero, Lock, or Shock. But I do control their actions  
I do however, own Kellsie.**

**I don't want to admit it, but some of you who read this might ask why a certain something is so descriptive. It's from past experiences.  
**

* * *

"Well, here we are." Barrel opened the door after their ride in the cage elevator. Kellsie smiled. She raised Barrel's mask to where it rested on the top of her head. His home was dark, yet cozy. She noticed two other teens kissing on the couch.

"Having fun you two?" Kellsie sat down in between them. The girl stood up and stalked off to her room. The boy on the other hand, put his arm around Kellsie.

"Lock, get your hands off of her." Barrel growled in a voice that oozed anger and jealousy.

"You can't tell me what to do Barrel!" Lock sneered as he put his hand on Kellsie's thigh. Before Barrel could react, Kellsie put her hand on Lock's. Barrel's eyes widened as he witnessed Kellsie flip Lock so that his back met the cool dark floor.

"Please don't ever put your hands on me again." Kellsie stepped over Lock, who was gasping for air. She grabbed Barrel's hand and pulled him down the hall.

"What you just did was awesome!" Barrel laughed as he stopped in front of a black door with skull and crossbones painted on it. He pulled out a key and unlocked it. His room was small, and dark.

Barrel lit a candle, but it didn't illuminate the whole room. What Kellsie could see made her undead heart sink. All his room held was a bed, a small nightstand, and an empty closet. The floor was littered with paper and dirty clothes. It didn't take her long to strip down and climb into Barrel's bed.

"You don't mind of I sleep in my underwear do you?" Barrel couldn't believe that a girl had taken her clothes off in front of him. He shook his head and took his shirt off. Kellsie moved closer to the wall so Barrel could join her. Kellsie cuddled in close to him.

"Good night Kellsie." Barrel put his arms around her.

* * *

The next morning, Kellsie awoke to Barrel mumbling something about her. She looked at him and smiled, he was so cute when he was asleep.

"I think I'm in like with you Barrel." she whispered into his ear. Barrel didn't even stir.

Kellsie looked around his room again. It was oddly familiar, like she'd been there, a long time ago. The small nightstand held straight razors and a candle stub. She looked down at her scarred wrists, and then she saw that Barrel's wrists were just as scarred.

"Hey Kellsie, good to see you're awake." Barrel sat up and looked at his nightstand.

"We really are just alike now." Kellsie sighed referring to their scars.

"I guess you're right." Barrel replied as Kellsie held her wrists out to him. He stood up and put his shirt back on. Kellsie followed suit.

"So, what do you say we go for a walk?" Kellsie asked as she watched Barrel pull his hood over his head. He nodded and held the door open for her. Kellsie, just to see Barrel's reaction sauntered out of the room, swinging her hips. She saw Barrel grab his mask and out it on, a sure sign that his face was red.

"So where to?" Barrel asked as they stepped out of the cage elevator. Kellsie shrugged her shoulders and paused. She looked around, and then she started running. Barrel chased after her, just like the night before. The only difference was that he wasn't able to catch her.

"Kellsie, slow down! Where are you going?" Barrel screamed as he fell to the ground. Kellsie stopped and turned around when she heard her name.

She didn't speak, she just started running again. Barrel stood and watched her disappear into the woods. Tears started to form on the corners of his eyes. Barrel felt a hand rest upon his shoulder, when he turned around, he saw his friends, Shock and Lock.

"Barrel, it's OK. She'll be back." Shock said hugging him. It was one of the few times his friends were nice to him.

* * *

Kellsie was still running, but she was off the path, heading deeper into the woods, past the trees that seemed alive. Until, somehow, she was at the holiday doors. It was starting to get dark. Kellsie slowed down. She looked down at her feet. They were bare. She could have sworn she was wearing shoes earlier.

Kellsie sat down and looked at the bottoms of her feet. They were cut and bleeding. She dug into her pocket and pulled out a blue handkerchief, she unraveled it and a straight razor fell out. She picked it up and used it to cut the handkerchief in half.

She wrapped a piece of cloth around each foot and looked at the razor. She placed the blade next to the skin on her wrist. A tingle arced across her scalp. The ground tipped up at her and her body spiraled away. Then she was in the air looking down, waiting to see what would happen next.

What happened next was that a perfect, straight line of black blood bloomed from under the edge of the blade. The line grew into a long, fat bubble, a lush black bubble that got bigger and bigger. She watched from above, waiting to see how big it would get before it burst. When it did, she felt awesome. Satisfied, finally. Then exhausted.

Little did Kellsie know, Barrel was in his bedroom, doing the exact same thing, feeling the exact same feelings.

* * *

**There you have it, chapter two! What's up with Kellsie? Why did she run away like that?  
**

**Sorry it's short! Expect chapter three soon! Review it please!!!!!**


	3. Notice

xXxLegalxXxAssassinxXx is going to stop updating. If anyone wishes to continue a story for them, please send any inquiries to xXxEpicallyxXxEpicxXx here on fanfiction. There are a select few stories that will be brought over to the new profile.

XXxEpicallyxXxEpicxXx is updated regularly. We really hope to see you over there. Another thing is, suggestions on which stories to keep and which to get rid of are greatly appreciated. Thank you, and have a nice day.


End file.
